naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Renji Abarai
"You think that you're my equal?! Come back again in 2000 years!" - Renji Abarai Renji Abarai 'is the lieutenant of the Sixth Squad under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and one of Ichigo Kurosaki's closest friends, and rivals. He was also the former Sixth Seat of the Eleventh Squad under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki before being premoted to Byakuya's squad as his lieutenant. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Zanpakuto Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Renji has white skin, brown eyes and long crimson red hair, which he wraps in a high ponytail at a large widow's peak hairstyle. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, which has increased over time, which also covered his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities and even much of his forehead. He wears a standard Shinigami outfit (consisting of a black ''kosode, a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of waraji sandals), along the Squad Badge on his left sleeve, and wears a maroon-colored bandanna, covering all of the tattoos on his forehead. He also wears a pair of long, dark red straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms. Personality Renji is about as quite dynamic and eccentric as any other Shinigami. He varies from smug, arrogant and cocky to disquieted and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious, strong-willed, fearless, and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge or threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous and brutal man to those who stand in his way. Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori compares him to Ichigo Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki when fighting, and even Kakashi compares him to Sasuke Uchiha, due to their superiority and inferiority complex personalities with others. Renji is determined to surpass his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, and it's this determination that drives Renji to grow stronger. Renji likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste) and dislikes spicy food. Renji likes futsal and in his free time works on assembling a team from the Sixth Squas, with success, more or less. The current members are himself, Rikichi and the 4th, 8th, 13th and 20th seated officers. History Synopsis The Prologue Kasumioji Conspiracy Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Renji is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques and its' his main fighting style. He has trained by Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad, Ikkaku Madarame when he was relocated to his squad. Before becoming a lieutenant, his skills were great enough to fight on par with Ikkaku's Shikai and earn the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th Division. Renji is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters, and is also one of the few lieutenants to attain Bankai (aside from First Squad Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, Fifth Squad Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and Ninth Squad Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi). **Whip Mastery - What makes Renji so effective is the unique method in which his Zanpakuto works, in the fact that his Zanpakuto is more of an amalgamation of a whip and a sword. Renji is versatile because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill. Renji has stated that his Zanpakuto is an extension of his body both his arms and legs and to that point he has used it in a variety of ways. He can use its extension ability to attack an opponent from behind or either the left or right without giving away the variation of his attack until its too late. He has shown considerable skill in using his extension capabilities to entrap an opponent by surrounding him from various angles and then retracting in order to crush the opponent or trap them in a web to prevent his enemies from escaping. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Knowing the Zabimaru's Shikai attacks leave him open to counter-attacks, Renji has become very proficient in Shunpo to compensate for this weak point. Renji can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques. Kido Prowess *Kido Practitioner - Being a student of the Shinigami Academy, Renji poorly accels at Kido, which results in an explosion if not utilized correctly. He is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkaho spell that he can fire it without much trouble half of the time, but in other instances it has exploded. Renji also has enough knowledge to Kido to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting. For example, he used Shakkaho as a light in one of the dark corridors of Las Noches. However, he was only able to create a small light without chanting, due to his low proficiency of kido. Spiritual Power *Great Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji possesses high spiritual energy. Upon learning Bankai, this power increases on a scale of 5-10, increasing his spiritual energy equal to a captain-level Shinigami. Rukia comments that it was so high, she could not recognize it until it decreased by the end of Renji's fight against Byakuya, which caused it to become more familiar to her. His Reiatsu is light-red in color. Other Skills *Immense Strength - Renji possesses immense physical strength, well beyond ordinary Shinigami with average levels of superhuman strength. When he swung Zabimaru toward Ichigo in their second fight, he was able to easily toss him into the air, and subsequently push him through an entire building about a dozen meters away, with relative ease. During the fight with Szayelaporro's unique Fraccion, Renji protected Uryu from a direct punch by one of the stronger (and larger) Arrancar using both hands, and proceeded to throw him aside. Later, by spinning Zabimaru above his head, Renji was able to cause enough force to generate a whirlwind, blowing away all of Szayelaporro's Fraccion several yards despite their massive size. Szayelaporro commented that he was using "brute force." Seventeen months of training after Aizen's defeat, Renji's newly-enhanced raw strength allows him to nonchalantly block Jackie's strongest Fullbring-enhanced strike, which had enough force to unearth a large portion of the ground within the shockwave, with just the back of his wrist, and effortlessly knocked her out with a simple blow to her stomach using the hilt of Zabimaru. His newly-enhanced strength helps him battle opponents that fight at the level of Sosuke Aizen. *Enhanced Endurance - Renji has high levels of superhuman endurance. During his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji took direct hits from every blade of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and was pierced by five more blades when he continued fighting his captain. Even taking such grevious injuries, Renji makes a last ditch effort to pierce Byakuya with Zabimaru, but missed and was defeated. He was confident enough in his resilience to hit Szayelaporro at point-blank range with a full-power Hado 31 spell, and was even willing to take the damage as well (since he sucks at Kido). *Enhanced Durability - Renji is a very durable fighter. He withstood a Fullbring-enhanced kick from Jackie without suffering any injury, despite the force of her attack. Zanpakuto '''Zabimaru (Snake Tail) - Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular-shaped, bronze handguard with a jagged design to it, and a red handle and sheath. Zabimaru is a Meele-Type Zanpakuto. *'Shikai' - Zabimaru's Shikai command is "Howl". In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Zabimaru's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's hand-guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - which makes him fairly vulnerable during the time interval. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. Not that it can't withstand dangerously prolonged combat, but even it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that were conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Renji states that out of all the other Zanpakuto wielded by the other Lieutenant Shinigami, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. Shikai Special Ability - Zabimaru is mostly used for long- and short-range combat (due to Renji's usage of its' whip and sword-like forms). Zabimaru also has a rarely used special technique and a powerful ultimate technique known as: *Higa Zekko (Broken Baboon Fang Bite) - Renji can also use his spiritual power to take the disconnected/broken segments of Zabimaru and levitate them into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack, but states that it is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves Renji defenseless for counterattacks if the move fails. Byakuya later comments that using this technique will prevent Renji from reactivating his Shikai for an unspecified duration. *Orochio (Snake King Fang Finisher) - By channeling some of his great spiritual energy into the Shikai blade of Zabimaru, Renji can summon a red spiritual snake composed of that spiritual energy, then releases the whip-form of Zabimaru, fused with that energy, into the opponent. When in contact, the spirit snake bites the opponent with its' fangs and can create a massive explosion, which can critically wound an opponent and cause fire marks on the ground within a 3 kilometer area radius. This makes it Renji's ultimate attack. *'Bankai': 'Hihio Zabimaru '(Baboon King Snake Tail) - Upon Bankai activation, Renji transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form, resembling a skeletal-version of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck held by a red strap with several fang-like jaw necklace pieces that held the cowl in between. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm with a black metal plate on the top portion of his right hand and a black glove. Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut"; Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting. One year after Ginjo's death, Renji went into more intense training to become more capable with his Bankai in order to battle more powerful opponents and more effective with its' abilities. Bankai Special Ability - Hihio Zabimaru is mostly used for powerful long- and short-range attacks. It can pin its opponent between its teeth and ram them into buildings, or follow them through the air and deliver powerful biting attacks to deal heavy damage. The Bankai also gives Renji a new array of techniques in his arsenal: *Bankai Reconstruction - Unlike its Shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by Renji's spiritual power, allowing him to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihio Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or destroyed, Renji can simply detach it and reform Zabimaru. *Enhanced Higa Zekko - He can also use a much more powerful version of Higa Zekko, where all the segments detach, glow and sharpen with spiritual energy. They surround the opponent and execute an omni-directional attack of blades of spiritual energy. After use of this attack, Hihio Zabimaru reconstitutes itself. *Hikotsu Taiho (Baboon Bone Cannon) - After Renji becomes more adept with using his Bankai he learns to use this technique. The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation. *Reiatsu Ropes - Renji can separate his Bankai segments and use them to surround his opponent. By linking the segments together again with his Reiatsu, Renji is able to bind the target. List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo 1: Sai *Bakudo 4: Hainawa *Hado 31: Shakkaho *Higa Zekko *Hihio Zabimaru *Hikotsu Taiho *Orochio *Zabimaru Relationships Friends/Allies *Zabimaru (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and Friendly rival) *Rukia Kuchiki (Best friend and teammate) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Captain) *Sora Hakama (Sixth Seat and younger brother figure) *Uryu Ishida (Teammate) *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Close friend and teammate) *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori (Childhood classmate and Teammate) *Kon *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and swordsmanship mentor) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shuhei Hisagi (Close friend and childhood classmate) *Izuru Kira (Childhood classmate and Teammate) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Tetsuzaemon Iba *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Dondochakka Bilstin *Pesche Guatiche *Sasuke Uchiha *Mako *Knuckles the Echidna Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Friendly rival) *Tetsuzaemon Iba Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Team Seigen **Seigen Suzunami *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Szayelaporro Granz *The Bounts *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Jackie Tristan *Sinners **Kokuto **Garogai *Muramasa *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *The Dark Ones Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Renji Abarai/Battles and Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Former Shinigami Steated Officers Category:Sixth Squad Category:Eleventh Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Karakura Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Fifth Squad Category:Power Type Characters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Melee-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Team Two Category:Team Anko